Misión ariana
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: La no tan pequeña intervención de Raki puede volver realidad el sueño de muchos. x'D [SS Omega]
1. Chapter 1

_Y para volver a las andadas les dejo mi primer fic de SS Omega de mi historial. ¡Espero mínimo que alguien lea! xD_

* * *

Saint Seiya y SS Omega no me pertenecen…

* * *

 **"Misión ariana."**

El santuario poco a poco iba tomando la majestuosidad de antaño, todos los caballeros y estudiantes de Palestra ayudaban con su construcción.

Athena y sus santos de nueva cuenta estaban en una etapa de merecida paz. Tenían un nuevo pontífice, Harbinger de Tauro, que aunque era fuera de lo común se esmeraba por cumplir con su papel.

Al final de cierta forma la tenía fácil pues no se encontraba solo como Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra en su momento, tenía a sus compañeros de armas y a la mismísima Athena.

Y también contaba con Raki, no puede olvidarse de la pequeña aprendiz de Aries.

.

Ese día la pelirroja llegaba con un puchero en el rostro que la hacía ver sumamente graciosa, al despacho papal.

-¿Y ahora que te ocurrió? - le pregunto el mayor enarcando una ceja, divertido.

-Estoy molesta. - declaró sin más.

-Eso puedo notarlo, y mira que sólo tengo este ojo. - el Pope señaló su único globo ocular sano.

La pequeña trató de no reír ante el humor tan raro de su enorme amigo. -La señorita Íntegra es muy bella, ¿verdad?

El joven se atragantó con su misma saliva, ¿a que venía ese comentario tan así de la nada? Sintió su rostro arder y contesto lo más normal que pudo.

-Yo creo. - la lemuriana lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es muy inteligente y una buena santa, ¿verdad?

-Eso cualquiera lo nota. - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa naciendo en sus labios sin permiso.

-Cualquier caballero estaría feliz de salir con ella. - la niña observó como el Pope dejaba de escribir lo que fuera que escribía, y fruncia el ceño a la vez.

-Creo que sí. - respondió por fin el Taurino.

-¡Entonces porque no la invita a salir! - Raki lo miro ofuscada, creía que Harbinger era muy inteligente, casi tanto como su maestro pero se daba cuenta que lo suyo no eran las cosas obvias.

Como por ejemplo el hecho de que la gustara la guardiana del tercer templo y no hiciera nada al respecto.

-¡Que cosas dices enana! ¿N-no tienes entrenamiento o algo que hacer? - aunque el Pope si se veía enojado, también se veía de mil tonos de carmín a pesar de su bronceado.

-No me cambie el tema. - se acercó hasta el escritorio del mayor, empujando una silla frente a este.

El asunto era serio.

-Mañana es su " _día libre_ " - Harbinger la mal miró, él ya no tenía días libres. -La señorita Saori vendrá y vigilará las obras junto con el señor Seiya. Usted puede salir del santuario.

Esa pequeña ariana tenía todo bien planeado, ese pensamiento hizo sentir un tanto orgulloso al Pontífice, contaría con una muy avispada santa en un futuro.

-¿Por qué no invita a la señorita Íntegra para que le haga compañía mañana? - la palabras de la niña lo sacaron de su ensoñación, y haciéndolo querer traer a Kiki de inmediato para que le explicara que le enseñaba a esa mocosa. ¿A creerse cupido?

-No haré tal cosa. Tengo mucho que hacer e Íntegra seguro que también estará ocupada.

-Sí, lo estará. Tendrá una cita. - el hombre la miro perplejo y ella no pudo evitar reír porque justamente la guardiana de Géminis le dio la misma mirada unas horas atrás. -Le dije que la invitaba a la feria de Rodorio, ella aceptó.

-¿A-acepto? - alcanzó a pronunciar anonadado el moreno, para luego carraspear. -No debiste Raki, pero ya me comprometiste así que iré.

-Si quiere le cancelo.

-¡No! - desvío la mirada de la menor. -Iré, necesito salir de aquí.

-¡Muy bien! Le diré que aceptó. - la gran sonrisa de Aries desapareció ante sus ojos.

La pequeña de Jamir se había aventurado primero con la regente de Géminis para comprobar si a ella le gustaba su enorme amigo, la había animado a tomar la iniciativa y cuando la peliceleste se había envalentonado le toco ir con el Toro para hacer lo mismo. Le había salido un plan _extraordinario_.

.

- _Kiki de Aries_. - escucho la voz del Patriarca vía cosmos. - _Necesitamos hablar de tu alumna_.

El lemuriano suspiro con resignación, ¿que había hecho esta vez su traviesa pelirroja?

* * *

 _De antemano, gracias por leer, dejar review, "Favs" & follows o lo que esto se merezca. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Y como con mi fic de gatos, aquí estoy continuando una cosa que según yo era una historia corta xD_

 _¡Todo es tu culpa! Si, tú sabes que me refiero a ti._

* * *

Saint Seiya y SS Omega no me pertenecen, _ni lo harán nunca... :'v_ lo único mío aquí es la historia que a continuación leerán.

* * *

El ariano suspiro antes de entrar al despacho papal. Sabia que Harbinger le hablaría de Raki, siempre era por lo mismo y a veces, porque necesitaba ayuda en sus deberes, pero en esta ocasión Raki era la opción obvia. No por nada la pequeña ariana que se había quedado en el primer templo, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Algo había hecho.

Desde que había conocido a los niños de bronce Raki siempre andaba alegre y con una nueva ocurrencia que pondría al aún nuevo santuario de cabeza.

 _¿Él era así cuando pequeño?_

 _¡Claro que no!_

 _¿O si?_

-Su santidad. - llamo por fin, asomando su cabeza por la enorme puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?

El gran patriarca sentado de espaldas en su silla le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ingresara.

-Sabes para qué te llame, ¿no es así? - Kiki dejo caer su cabeza en son de derrota.

-¿Que hizo ahora su santidad?

-Harbinger, Kiki. No es muy complicado, ya te he dicho que me llames así. - lo corrigió pues lo que diría era para alguien de confianza y si le seguía diciendo su santidad, su plan no funcionaría.

-Me organizo una c-cita con Íntegra. - prosiguió para luego desviar el rostro levemente sonrojado. Menos mal o habría visto la expresión de panico de su par de Aries.

Esa niña había pasado el límite, tal vez deberían regresar a Jamir para que su entrenamiento siguiera sin distracciones.

-La reprenderé, duramente no lo dudes Harbinger. - observo al moreno tensarse y enseguida a mover negativamente su cabeza. -¿Que ocurre?

-No hagas eso. - se rasco la nuca. -Llévala al parque de diversiones, creo que se lo merece.

-¿A donde iras con Íntegra? - pregunto con duda el ariano.

-Al parque de diversiones. - desvío la mirada.

-¡Pero Harbinger!

-Estoy nervioso... - lo miro serio. -No sé como comportarme con ella, ya sabes... Es diferente.

-Y nosotros iremos por... - indagó a pesar de lo obvio y del rostro abochornado de su compañero.

-Si algo sale mal en la cita, ustedes aparecerán. - Kiki lo miro incrédulo, Harbinger por su parte abogo al noble corazón del ariano. -Sabes, es la primera vez que algo me importa. El bienestar del santuario, el de Athena, el de todos. - dudo pero prosiguió. -Puedo ser yo cuando estoy con Integra pero también es terriblemente vergonzoso y Raki y tú, siempre me animan.

Kiki hizo una mueca, pero asintió de buena fe.

-Si la cita va bien, se van rápido. - el müviano lo mal miro, que poco agradecido era ese hombre.

.

El día había llegado y a pesar de su nerviosismo Harbinger termino correctamente todos los detalles faltantes para la llegada de Athena, Kiki sería quien la recibiera y una hora después iría al parque de diversiones de Rodorio para hacer el chequeo de calidad de citas con ayuda de su pequeña alumna.

-¡Su santidad! - le gritó para llamar su atención, el segundo guardián lo mal miró. ¿Donde estaba su confianza? Le dijo que lo llamara por su nombre. -Harbinger, ya es tarde. Te ves bien, ahora tienes que irte.

.

Una hora después, en el parque de diversiones, a la distancia justa en la que tenían que estar, Kiki y Raki observaban a sus objetivos.

-Y yo, ¿que hago aquí? - cuestiono de nuevo el santo de la, aún no construida, sexta casa del santuario.

-Señor Fudo, no hable fuerte. - le reprendió la pequeña pelirroja mientras observaba como lo irreal pasaba ante sus ojos, el gran Harbinger de Tauro, ahora Pope del santuario de Athena tenía problemas con el derribar las típicas botellas de leche formadas en una pequeña pirámide.

No pudo resistirlo más, con la mirada de aprobación de su maestro, que ahora estaba más decidido en colaborar en sus planes, aprovechó la distracción de la geminiana con unas aprendices para botar con su telequinesis las botellas que de hecho, estaban pegadas y eso era trampa.

Harbinger le sonrió desde lejos a la pequeña que le devolvió gustosa la sonrisa, su amigo no era tonto pero al parecer el amor lo dejaba muy mal. Es cierto, fuera del santuario para ese tipo de salidas no iban a usar su cosmos ni nada pero, ella ya le hubiera reclamado al encargado de aquel juego su sucia triquiñuela.

Los müvianos se sintieron satisfechos con su primera intervención y esperaban, la única de ese tipo en la cita de sus amigos; chocaron puños felices, sin notar la mirada dispar y reprobatoria de Fudo.

Cuando por fin le prestaron atención los dos arianos hablaron.

-No quería quedarse solo en el santuario, ¿o si señor Fudo?

-Sabes que la señorita Athena y Seiya se la pasan siempre de un lado a otro cuando van a supervisar el avance del lugar, ¿no crees que nos merecemos un pequeño descanso?

El de cabello aqua no respondió, sinceramente le daba igual, estar ahí o con ellos pero podía intentarlo.

Ya saben, vivir lo que los humanos disfrutan.

.

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos ahora? - se animó a preguntar la geminiana con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que Harbinger a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad estaba cohibido y ella igual lo estaba pero, lidiaba con ello mejor que el taurino.

-¿Habías estado en alguna feria antes? - pregunto dudoso el moreno, todos los santos seguían una regla trazada pero no planeada: un pasado triste.

-Uhm, no. - sonrió un poco triste. -Me hubiera gustado, con Paradox y bueno... - se mordió los labios. -Y tú, ¿habías estado en una?

-De lejos, siempre buscando a quien robarle. - se rasco el cuello apenado. -Si hubiera crecido de otra forma con amigos, seguro estos lugares serían mis favoritos.

-Creo que lo justo es hacer nuevas memorias, Athena-sama nos lo permite. - el taurino le miro arremangar las mangas de su blusa. -Le ganare ese toro su santidad, se lo debo por mi oso.

Harbinger soltó una carcajada sincera, y aunque su rostro estaba rojo, realmente estaba divertido por ese comentario de la siempre calmada santa.

-No es necesario. - le hablo mientras la peliceleste enfundaba el arma dispuesta a darle a todos los patos posibles en el tiro al blanco.

-Lo haré. - la columna del fornido santo se erizo ante lo que veía.

.

-Entonces, ¿este sabe igual que aquel? - pregunto el santo de Virgo a la pequeña ariana.

-Todos los algodones de azúcar saben igual, aunque sean de distintos colores. - respondió explicándole la gran verdad de su infancia al de mirada dispar. -Pero, ¿a que son lindos?

Kiki ignorante de tanta azúcar buscaba con la mirada a los enamorados.

-Raki, ya los perdimos. - le hablo a nadie en especial pues de hecho, nadie estaba con él. -¡Raki! ¡Fudo!

.

-De acuerdo. - hablo por fin con el enorme toro de peluche entre sus fornidos brazos. -Estoy sorprendido y creo que asustado.

Íntegra se sonrojo por tales palabras, tal vez si se había excedido con todos esos patitos de plástico extintos. El encargado había quedado anonadado con tal puntería.

-Yo que usted señor, tendría cuidado con su chica. - le había dicho el pobre chico al gran toro.

Harbinger no pudo más que reír nervioso.

.

Kiki de mala gana, comía un algodón de azúcar. Era su favorito cuando pequeño, los santos siempre lo consentían a escondidas de su maestro, con uno. Pero ahora estando solo, se ponía nostálgico y deprimido.

-¡Maestro! - lo abrazo su pequeña pelirroja de repente. -Se me perdió. El señor Fudo quería comer más dulces y usted se me perdió.

-Raki. - la llamó sin obtener la atención de esa mirada esmeralda que su alumna tenía. -Raki, ¿vamos a un juego? El que tú quieras.

-¡Si! - brinco feliz frente a su maestro, pero él subirá igual por que ya le convide lo que quería.

Kiki miro sospechoso al de mirada dispar, este siguió con su porte serio a pesar de tener las comisuras de su boca manchada.

-No me dijeron que trajera dinero.

.

-Gracias por la manzana. - le dio un mordisco la chica a su fruta acaramelada, Harbinger no pudo evitar deleitarse con esos finos labios ahora con el brillo del dulce impregnados en ellos.

-¿Enserio no quieres comer? - le cuestionó.

-No, quiero subirme a un juego en especifico. - le respondió avergonzada. -Pero si tienes hambre...

-¡No, no! También quiero subirme a un juego.

-Entonces que sea el tuyo primero. - lo animó la chica. -Tal vez sea el mismo que el qué yo quiero.

.

-¿Por que no supuse que elegirías este? - se cuestionó el pelirrojo ya en la fila de los troncos.

-¡Kiki-sama! - chilló con un infla mofletes manipulador de maestros, garantizado.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! - _a pesar de su hiperactividad, Raki era una buena alumna_. Un mantra así Kiki se repetía.

-¡Señorita Íntegra! - la pequeña salió veloz donde la chica venía con su acompañante. -¡Su santidad!

Harbinger le miro molesto, esa mocosa lo hacía a propósito, a pesar de ello la abrazo cuando se le colgó al brazo.

-Que sorpresa. - saludo la santa. -¡Fudo, hasta tú has venido!

-Si, que sorpresa. - respondieron al mismo tiempo pero sin querer el toro y el santo de la virgen.

-¿Que hacen aquí? - pregunto la siempre curiosa ariana. -Para una cita romántica tienen que ir. -trató de recordar la mejor atracción para una salida amorosa. -No sé, ¿hay algún túnel del amor?

Todos callaron, Kiki escupió el refresco que bebía y Fudo trató de no sonreír aunque en su interior se revolcaba en el piso de risa. La pareja se miró de soslayo, sonrojados y un tanto incómodos.

.

Al final, los cinco se subieron a la atracción. Íntegra no pudo negar que de hecho prefería algo como lo que la ariana proponía pero, Harbinger se veía emocionado por ese juego así que para ella estaba bien.

Sólo tenía que improvisar.

.

El carro en forma de tronco se acercaba a la parte más alta de la montaña, Raki gritaba emocionada, Kiki sólo aferraba más a la pequeña al asiento. Si algo pasaba bien podían usar su telequinesis pero eso no quitaba la adrenalina y el pánico.

Fudo no habría los ojos, ni siquiera se sostenía del barandal. A opinión de los müvianos, era un aburrido. Internamente, el virginiano resistía como todo un caballero no devolver tanta chuchería convidada por esa pelirroja malosa.

.

-No querías esta atracción, ¿cierto? - le pregunto el moreno a su acompañante.

-No. - le respondió sincera, girándose levemente en su lugar. El toro se disculpó con la mirada más no previo que la peliceleste no aceptaría esas disculpas así de simple. -Aunque no me molesta, todavía puedo hacer esto.

De forma improvisada, atrajo al hombre hacia ella. Harbinger se dejó hacer ignorando la cercanía al momento cumbre de la atracción, pues estaba enfocado de hecho a otro momento cumbre de la atracción.

Lo beso, de forma casta e incluso torpe por la posición. El moreno apenas y logró responder la caricia cuando su chica ya se había girado en su lugar, justo en el momento de la bajada más rápida de aquel juego.

.

Se bajaron acompañados de la risa de la pelirroja.

-¡Quiero ver la foto! - grito la niña.

Los enamorados se miraron apenados e intrigados. -¿Q-que foto? - alcanzaron a decir cuando ya la pícara de la menor se acrecento.

La fotografía era para el recuerdo. Raki se miraba feliz, Kiki asustado, Fudo inamovible cual estatua, Íntegra con cara sonrojada y el respetable pope aparecía haciendo gestos de victoria por sepa que cosa.

Athena y la vida misma les estaban dando la oportunidad. Algunos tenían amigos, de esos que nunca habían tenido. Otros recordando el pasado podían crearle un lugar mejor a las nuevas generaciones como lo habían hecho antes maestros y amigos. Las responsabilidades no eran malas y si tenía compañía serían más ligeras. El pasado será trágico pero por el recuerdo de los que no están, las locuras por amor y amistad son válidas.

.

Esa tarde con Íntegra de la mano y Raki de la otra, Harbinger podía declarar por cumplida su misión en compañía de los arianos (y de un Fudo mareado).

También pensaba en que algún momento tendría que decirle a Athena que necesitaría más tiempo con su nueva pareja. Aunque eso tal vez se lo dejaba a su enana mensajera.

* * *

 _De antemano, gracias por leer, dejar review, "Favs" & follows o lo que esto se merezca. :)_


End file.
